


毛氏红烧肉

by shisijuan



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisijuan/pseuds/shisijuan
Summary: 监狱play～狱警楼x犯人泥





	毛氏红烧肉

Neil幻想过与Chris做爱，不止一次，就在囚禁他的牢房里。凭借体格上的优势，把对方压制在冰冷的墙面上，墙上的碎石，划破他的脸颊和手指，锈迹斑斑的铁门因升温染红的皮肤而发烫，破碎的喘息像未完成的织物，缠绕着阴冷昏暗的空间让人窒息，挺进对方身体时一反常态的睁大双眼，捕捉瞳孔涣散的瞬间。

这些疯狂的念头不知何时占据了他的大脑，他是犯人，Chris是狱警，他们每天碰面五次，三次送饭，两次例行检查，仅此而已，没有任何深切的关系。他能从日复一日的无聊生活中、从他们关系的特殊性中，咀嚼出恋物的快感来，就像他用自己的身体，换取囚禁对方一生的权力。

Chris就在门外，他们只有一墙之隔。  
Neil总能从杂乱的脚步中分辨出属于Chris的，他一定是个优秀的舞者，步伐中带着韵律的灵动感，他的制服不总是一尘不染，皮靴也不总是保持锃亮，Neil想象着自己俯下身子，用手掌拭去皮靴上的泥尘，恢复它原有的光泽，硬挺皮靴的独特质地，令他无法不做一种简单的联想：在温水的冲刷下，懒洋洋地抚慰对方肿胀的阴茎（就像对待这双皮靴一样），他把它含在口中，舌头像一条鱼那样有滋有味地游弋。Chris会抓住他后脑的卷发，迫使他脖颈绷直并抬起下巴，快速的来回抽插，前端抵达喉头深处，确保他吞下全部的精液，然后掐住他的喉咙……他会沿着墙慢慢直起身子，剧烈地咳嗽，绝望地渴求空气，窒息在绵长有力的吻中。 

这些臆想片段已足够使他完成一场美妙的欲望倾泻，他加重了撸动的力度，呼吸变得急促且沉重，小腹的燥热逼得他汗如雨下。他仰躺在木板床上，望着开裂的天花板，他放弃了紧咬下唇来压抑喘息，低吼出臆想对象的名字。

此刻，Chris就在这儿，地板上淌着脏水，恶心的爬虫四处乱窜，他把晚餐放在破旧的方桌上，白面包和麦片粥，还有一些消炎药，对闯入他人的欲望禁区浑然不知。Neil停下了手上的动作，抽出含在嘴里的手指，滑向侧腰，另一只手仍按在阴茎上。门锁合上的声音刺痛了他的感官，他什么都没有穿，洗旧的被单无力的搭在伸开的腿上，枕头歪斜着靠在身后，他太瘦了，脊背被床板磕得生疼。肺部感染折磨着他，高烧把大脑变成随时会爆裂的气化金属，被迫回到现实的糟糕情绪暗淡了眼中的神采，他恶狠狠地叹了口气，牵引到发疼的肺部几近昏厥，他仍需一些时间慰藉自己，在一个不被人打扰的封闭空间。当着男人的面打飞机并不是什么稀罕事，更不肖说在力比多过剩的监狱里，但当欲望对象近在眼前时，他竟紧张得无法动弹，送饭不该是在半个小时之后吗？他可不能让对方知道这些，这是不被允许的。

Chris该离开房间了，没有对视、不曾交谈，如往常一样。他走到门前，又折了回来，步子缓慢迎合呼吸频率，制服布料发出细索的摩擦声。Neil感觉自己被某种绵柔软和的东西包围着，肺里进了些清新的空气，好像有人用手温柔的按抚太阳穴，他又陷入欲望的深渊了，僵直的手指活了起来，床板发出吱呀呀的声响。当他攀升至快感的顶点时，手被隔着被单按住了，脊梁发冷，Chris阻止了这次美妙的释放，弯下身子看着他。  
他无法从对方茶色的瞳孔中捕捉到丁点信息，除了自己因惊恐而抽搐变形的脸。一种绕过感官媒介的直接感知，侵略了真实的、因欲望不能实现而至的失落，那是抽象的、未被图式化的疼痛，直接作用于神经中枢。对方所在之处，一切都是明亮的，呈现出透明的光彩。好像平时的生活打开了一扇门，有什么东西会从中进去或出来。灵魂在注视下碎裂，延伸为更为深沉的宁静，角落的黑暗凸显出褶皱，无热度也不可亲近。  
他抽出尚可活动的左手，勉强支起身子，向后退了些，倚着发黑的墙。对方有力的手仍停在原处，整理好床单的一角，沿床沿坐下，制服的第一粒纽扣扣得死死的，须后乳的薄荷清香，可能还有些消毒剂的味道。在这皮囊之下的灵魂也是冷到彻骨吗？他没有理由不去以身试险，西西弗斯不完全是徒劳，就算用死亡偿还，他已经没有什么值得念想的了。拿起盘子里的白面包，趁机在对方的唇上吻了一下，就像获得奖励的孩子一样，头晕脚软，大笑起来，迎面而来的僵白脸孔，月光直射在蟑螂发白的身体上，没有皮和角，只有肉。眉骨被枪抵着，渗出的血滑出一道向下的波纹，如古老部落顶礼膜拜的图腾，枪沿图腾的纹路缓缓而下，绕过洒满光斑的眼帘，无需回避，无需害怕，他致力于看清自身，但丧失了思考的能力。酸痛的口腔肌肉暗示他已经含着枪有段时间了，枪口在唇舌间滑动，他听到扣下扳机的声音，但没有丧命。  
枪被迅速拔出，里面没有子弹。Chris握着他仍然硬挺的阴茎，手套的粗糙质感刺激着每一处敏感点，仿佛要呕出灵魂。他很快就射了，射在被单上。尽管推迟的行为令人难以承受，但正是推迟本身，使生活处于运动之中。  
Neil无力地瘫在床上，像一瓮打翻的水。他伸手想抓住些什么，面包碎屑也好。Chris的脸触手可及，警帽掉在地上，没有人注意到它的存在。他的嘴唇绷得硬硬的，很美，红得像火。夜晚的迷雾中，他的嘴唇更加猩红，几乎看不见牙齿的光亮。Neil的指尖停在他的下唇，他们同时颤抖了一下。Chris眨着眼，用舌尖舔了舔按在他牙齿上的、一小块食指的皮肤，这让Neil近乎发狂。很快，他陷入全然的黑暗中，什么都看不见。Chris倾下身子，温热的口腔吞没了他的手指，皮肤自身的苦涩，汗水的咸味，还有欲望。粗糙的指关节在牙齿的啃噬下颤动，侧腰的枪摩擦着他的大腿，像一个污点，为极致的快感折射出死亡的威胁。  
然后是一个吻，从耳后途径下巴最终到达嘴唇，灵魂在唇间跳舞。Chris的大腿抵着他的膝盖，迫使他把腿张得更开，没入身体的手指，冷到彻骨，点燃发烧的肉身。扩张仍可算得上温柔，Neil甚至开始相信，他们不是在牢房，就像一般的情侣，烛光晚餐，前戏，赤裸相对，然后做爱，庸俗又奢侈……他没有办法讲述自己的故事（是的，他爱上了一个人，他早就爱上了一个人），因为那样的话，他的爱就露馅了。Chris挺进，他做出回应，痴迷于私隐的痛楚，即刻与遥远，剩下的一切都不重要。当未知开始质疑，当话语开始向神谕借声，盲目而过的气息，掠过死亡的缝隙。命运迫使它从四面八方涌来，偏执、傲慢，将自身夺去。

Chris解开制服的第一粒扣子，十字架从制服里顽皮地滑出，Neil抓住了它，就像落水时抓住一颗救命稻草。  
“你见过上帝吗？”

“再也看不见了。”  
他听见远去的脚步声，没有什么得到，也没有什么正在失去。


End file.
